


End and Start

by ghostlerhost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Death, Child Homicide, Child Murder, Disturbed character, Gore, Graphic Violence, Murder, Other, this is meant to be uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlerhost/pseuds/ghostlerhost
Summary: CW: Graphic descriptions of violence, non-con kissthis is meant to illicit discomfort. please take care of yourself and do not read if violence and non-con triggers you.





	End and Start

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Graphic descriptions of violence, non-con kiss
> 
> this is meant to illicit discomfort. please take care of yourself and do not read if violence and non-con triggers you.

Striped in visceral red, Neil heaved and withdrew himself from distorted image of a body. He sniffed and wiped his nose, smearing gore over his upper lip and cheeks. A grin tugged at his lips, a grin so vile that demons weep in terror and writhe like worms in the deadly sun. Kneeling down, he brushed a delicate palm across the pale and stiffening cheek of a perfect man, wiping away the red specks that was flecked onto him during the wild hurlyburly of a lover's quarrel. The bloodied man licked his lips, a disturbed lust clung onto his chest, hitching with a steady chuckle.

"Little innovative one- aren't you?" he purred, elegantly pressing his lips against the pale man's, "Your modus operandi is certainly something I admire." Pulling away and adjusting his eyeglasses, he relished in the earthy smell of death.

* * *

Standing in the shadows of his front entrance, his presence was announced. Though the subtle eroticism of the latch’s click announced his antisocial presence, longing for human interaction held him in place, bolting his gritty, smartly dressed self down. Apprehensive starts of opening the door left the familiar copper taste in his mouth. Anxiously, he peeled his hand off the doorknob, smearing his sweat off his palms and onto his wrinkled pale dress-shirt. His unfinished tie slipped off, landing in the "v" of his feet, positioned shoulder-width apart.

The ticking of the seconds from his watch, a large mass of metal on his wrist, echoed painfully in his ears.

"Hullo." he uttered through the door, peering out through the peephole.

"Hullo?"

The man tensed at the sweetness of another human voice. Beauty blossomed into human existence as a perfect man, fair haired and wholly handsome who withdrew himself from the opposite side of door.

"Hullo, It's me- Cody Newmaker- I'm your neighbor. Under your level." he said.

"Hullo, Cody." He replied, “Neil.”

Though the viewing glass, he saw Cody smile. Deranged sweetness tugged a grin onto his face as he cautiously opened the door to his apartment with a handsomely spoken "come in." Cody responded with a curt nod and a cherub's smile, proudly marching in and hardly reacting when the door's latch clicked shut with the devilish encompassing of sensual murderous intent.

* * *

Two bodies crashed into each other. Crazed by bloodlust and sadistic tendency, Neil thrust Cody into his washroom. Their bodies collided with tile floor and the smaller's head was hysterically clobbered into the ground. Hell's demons clawed out of Cody's throat, garbled screams and wails reverberated in the confines of the four walls- echoing off the red spattered mirror. Neil heard no coherent sentences- the rush for untainted flesh driving him into a deaf insanity, taking fistfuls of pink and bruising arms into his desperate hands. Cupping a palm over Cody's mouth, he struggled, clamoring with a free hand for his razor- slitting his palm before he managed to take hold. Blade pointing down, their one-sided lover's quarrel was ended abruptly.

"God, yes!" Neil cried out, plunging the blade deep into the man's chest, pleasure coursing through him. Striped in visceral red, Neil heaved and withdrew himself from distorted image of a body. 


End file.
